La première fois
by KaraKoffee
Summary: Dans une relation, comme dans la vie, il y a une première fois a tous. Et ce sont ces première fois, que l'on oublie jamais... mais pas de la même manière.
YAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI QAQ. Pardon réflexe owo. J'ai eu de très bon retour, et vous pouvez pas savoir a quel point ça me fait plaisir QQ. Ca me donne envie d'écrire encore plus, et ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu cette envie d'écrire! Et j'peux vous dire... Ca fait du bien!

L'idée de cette fic m'est venu, lorsque je cherchais un peu de yaoi sur le net, et je trouvais souvent des one shot (de très très bon one shot, je dit pas le contraire), qui traçait trèèès souvent le parcours du "J'ai des sentiment - je t'aime" et c'est tout. Ce que j'aime dans une relation, c'est que ce soit de A a Z... Quoique que seulement ce passage est vraiment interresant donc... Non non, j'veux faire ma fic!  
Donc voilà une relation amoureuse, totalement saint seiyesque, de A a Z... Et puis c'est Lost Canvas !

Disclaimer: l'univers, ainsi les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Couple: Kardia/Dégel  
Nombres de chapitre prévus: je sais pas owo

* * *

La première fois que je l'ai vue? Ça remonte a loin. Si loin que j'avais presque oublié que je l'avais rencontré un jour! Le vieux débris m'avais montré son apprenti, et cette rencontre fut le début... d'une relation étrange. Je me souviens parfaitement de son air détacher, qui me rendait fou de rage. Comme si il se fichait complètement de moi... et ça me donnait envie de me faire remarqué. Je lui tournait autour, en essayait de faire diverse connerie pour qu'il ne pose a peine un regard sur moi. Pas le visage détacher qu'il avait habituel. Non. Un regard différent. Qu'il soit remplis de mépris, de peur, ou d'admiration, j'm'en fichait. Je voulais juste qu'il ne m'ignore pas.

C'est étrange comme ça peu être désagréable de se sentir oublier. Comme si on était... transparent. Tout le monde m'avais toujours tournée autour, que ce soit pour me faire un reproche ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais lui, c'était comme si il ne m'avait jamais parler... m'avait-il au moins dit bonjour?

Et puis, un beau jour, c'est arriver. Il m'avait parler, et m'avais regarder. Son air avait quelque chose de changer... Une pointe d'émotion? J'avais essayer de détruire un mur sous l'effet de la colère... Ce que j'ai réussie a faire, mais je me suis retrouver avec mon poing en sang. J'avais tendance a me blesser quant j'était en colère. Ça me rendait moins précis.

Il c'était alors approcher de moi, avec les sourcil a peine froncé. Il avait arracher nonchalamment une partie de son vêtement, et avait enroulé ma main. Il fuyait mon regard. Je cherchais le siens. Je voulais voir ce qu'il cachait.

Après, il avait saisit mon poignet, me traînant presque, alors que j'essayait toujours de trouvé des sentiments sur ce visage vide. Il avait a peine marmonner:

\- Fait attention imbécile...

\- T'es pas mon père.

Je lui avait répondu comme un enfant cherchais à le provoquer, le forcer à avoir une émotion, à m'adresser la paroles. Qu'il me regarde bordel! Je n'ai eu droit qu'à un simple soupir en guise de réponse, alors qu'il me trainais vers les maison zodiacal, avant de me jeter chez Shion, le chevalier d'or du Bélier -ou la chèvres si vous préféré.

Il discuta un peu avec lui, puis, il se retourna pour vaquer a ses occupation fascinante, tel que rester là a zieuter des livre. Oui, parce que monsieur savait lire! Monsieur était un noble!

Je n'aime pas ces dindon, qui se croient au dessus de tout le monde, qui pense tous savoir, parce qu'il peuvent comprendre des symbole sur un bouts de papier. Pour une fois que je peu en remettre un a sa place, je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau avec lui. C'est le prix qu'il devra payer pour m'avoir ignoré!

Je lui ai alors saisit le poignet grâce a ma main valide, je l'ai forcé a ce retourné pour qu'il me regarde, droit dans les yeux. Je cherchais dans ses yeux une pointe d'émotion, mais ce petit changement sur son visage n'exprimait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne pouvais encore déchiffré ce que ce regard signifiait avant. Plus tard, j'ai appris que cela signifiait, l'incompréhension.

\- Ecoute moi bien le dindon. On est dans la même merde, alors tu va arrêter de m'ignoré pigé?

J'était bien décidé a ce qu'il arrête son petit manège!

Mais cette fois ci, son visage affichait clairement de la surprise, et une incompréhension flagrante, et mon air de petit malin s'effaça doucement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ce que je lui disait, comme si je lui parlait en latin... Il n'était pas grec?

\- Il est français. M'expliqua la chèvre, il essaye d'apprendre, mais comme les lettres sont très différente ce n'est pas évident.

Je fixait alors une nouvelle fois le dindon. Donc, si je comprend bien, il ne parlait qu'à peine grec? Il ne parlait que français?

\- Il parle aussi russe, Ajouta Shion, Mais ça n'aide pas forcement.

Une pointe de colère naissait en moi. Alors j'ai fait le poulet autour de lui pour qu'il me parle... alors qu'il ne parlait pas grec?! Mais c'est une blague j'espère! Vraiment?!

\- Donc je t'ai collé comme un chien pendant tous ce temps, alors que tu ne savais pas parler grec?! T'AURAIS PUT LE DIRE PLUS TÔT!

Shion pouffa derrière moi, en frottant vigoureusement ma tête.

\- Tu sais au moins comment il s'appelle? M'avait-il demander

\- J'en sais rien, mais maintenant c'est le dindon.

La chèvres traduit alors ce que je venais de dire au français, qui me regarda bizarrement, presque dégoutter. Shion, lui, s'amusait clairement de notre rencontre peu commune. Un dindon qui rencontre un scorpion... Franchement, c'est aussi étrange que ridicule!

\- Je m'appelle Dégel! Répliqua le dindon avec un très fort accent français et en parlant assez lentement.

C'était maladroit, mais au moins il savait dire ça.

Bon bah moi, j'abandonne le "dindon" et je le change en "dégeler"! Quel nom de merde!

\- Shion? Comment on dit "t'as vraiment un nom de merde" en français?

La chèvres passa sa main sur son front, hésitant entre désespéré et mourir de rire. Il frotta encore une fois mes cheveux, ce qui commença sérieusement a m'agacer! Il ria:

\- Tu sais Kardia, en France, généralement, ils disent leur noms... Ils ne font pas de remarque sur celui des autres.

\- J'fais c'que j'veux...

Encore une fois, on aurait dit un enfant a qui on avait dit non. Le dégeler me regarda, en attendant clairement une réponse de ma par. J'ai finis par lui répondre, déçus de ne pas avoir fait de remarque sur son prénom, comme j'aurais voulut le faire:

\- Kardia.

Dégel parla en français a Shion, qui nous servait actuellement de traducteur, et vue la tête de la chèvre, le dégeler avait dit une sacré connerie.

\- Il a dit que tes parent devait beaucoup t'aimé pour te nommé comme ça avec ta maladie.

Alors déjà, comment il est au courant? Et ensuite... Quel culot! J'ai pas l'droit de faire de commentaire sur lui, et lui si? Pourquoi? Les dindon j'vous jures!

\- Dégeler.

\- Kardiaque.

Bon bah, au moins on c'était trouvé des surnoms! 

* * *

Kardia est juissiiiiiiiif a écrire... c'est tous ce que j'ai à dire... Ah oui, désolé pour les fautes o/

Gros bisous qui bave, et si vous êtes saze vous z'aurez un Mûmu en peluze... owo


End file.
